


Don't ask, don't tell

by rinedeterre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм - недотрога. Но есть одно исключение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ask, don't tell

Сэм никогда не любил прикосновений. Учась в школе, во многих и многих школах, он видел постоянные примеры вторжения в личное пространство и находил их неприятными и демонстрирующими худшие из человеческих качеств: грубость, вульгарность, навязчивость, похотливость и отсутствие уважения к другим. В четырнадцать он стал протягивать отцу руку при встрече, когда тот возвращался с очередной охоты. Джон считал, что это так по-взрослому, усмехался и хлопал сына по плечу. Сэм вздрагивал.

Сэм Винчестер рос недотрогой, в прямом смысле этого слова. Его удивляло, что у Дина, с его вечными "Эй, Сэмми!", настолько вездесущие и неконтролируемые руки, почему-то всегда теплые, даже зимой. Он удивлялся каждый раз, просыпаясь на заднем сидении Импалы с коленями Дина под головой.

 

Сэму было одиннадцать, ему нравилась девочка, живущая по соседству, Мэгги, у нее были отличные оценки в школе, смешные косички и глупый кокер-спаниэль.

\- Наш Сэмми влюбился, - доверительно прошептал Дин отцу за ужином, - они ходят за ручку и покупают друг другу конфеты и мороженое.

Джон пожал плечами и улыбнулся Сэму, не отрываясь от открытого журнала, лежащего тут же, между тарелками.

\- Завтра они идут в кино, - продолжил Дин. - Последний ряд, классика!

Сэм швырнул в него пластиковой вилкой.

Они с Мэгги пошли на фильм ужасов, она закрывала лицо, вцепилась в его руку, сказала, что ей страшно и поцеловала его после сеанса. Когда на следующий день Джон объявил, что они уезжают, Дин сочувственно заметил "прости, чувак", и Сэм долго не мог перестать смеяться.

 

Когда Сэму исполнилось пятнадцать, Джон все пропустил, потому что в последний год старался привить сыновьям самостоятельность и бросал их надолго в какой-нибудь глуши. Школа оказалась совсем уж неприглядной, и Сэм слишком выделялся, несмотря на все свои навыки маскировки. Дин, возвращаясь из мастерской с упаковкой пива и лучшим яблочным пирогом, который только смог достать, столкнулся в дверях с парнем в расстегнутой рубашке и потрепанных джинсах. Внутри его ждал Сэм в цветном нечто, что недавно было его футболкой, с фингалом под глазом.

\- Это Джейк, - поморщился Сэм. - Мы подрались.

Дин не мог оторвать взгляда от засоса на его шее.

 

До семи лет Сэм часто видел во сне странных людей - молодых стариков, - они смотрели на него, взявшись за руки, и все время чего-то ждали. Они его пугали, и он приходил к Дину, пока Джон не приказал: никаких телячьих нежностей. С тех пор Дин все время повторял это и сам пробирался к Сэму по ночам.

 

Когда Сэм познакомился с Джесс, он держался на пионерском расстоянии два месяца. Еще через два месяца она, хохоча, приучала его оставаться в своей постели после рассвета. Он приучился, и снова стал уходить на кухню или в гостиную, только когда они уже съехались, и Джесс перестала настаивать.

Когда Джесс умерла, он, конечно, жалел об этом.

 

\- Мы должны искать отца, Дин!  
\- Там люди, Сэмми, отец прислал координаты.

Дин, Дин, Дин, Дин. Иногда Сэм думал о том, что у его брата универсальное имя, которым можно выразить все, что угодно, без лишних слов. О том, что это значит, он, конечно, не думал.

Дин невыносимо спрашивал "Эй, как ты?" первые полгода после, протягивал руку и, не касаясь, опускал ее. Никаких телячьих нежностей, да, Сэмми? Однажды Сэм поймал себя на том, что злясь и повышая голос, он подходит все ближе, шаг за шагом.

\- Придурок.  
\- Сучка.

 

Если спросить у них, чем закончилась первая совместная попойка, они расскажут увлекательнейшую историю, которая включала озеро, лес, полицейский участок, бар, снова полицейский участок и, кажется, фотовыставку в стриптиз-клубе. Дин будет ржать и требовать у Сэма подробностей, которые забыл, а Сэм будет злиться и морализировать. Если попросить их рассказать эту историю снова, они повторят ее слово в слово, жест в жест.

 

После смерти Джона Бобби молчал сутки, а потом уехал куда-то, так же молча. Он ночевал в десятке миль от своего дома, в машине, приезжал по утрам за кофе и игнорировал гнездо из покрывал и простыней посреди своей гостиной.

 

Потом Сэм умер, и Дин стал умирать, и кто-то спросил его: что у тебя с твоим братом? Дин обреченно закатил глаза, Сэм пожал плечами.

 

Потом были ангелы, и демоны, и разверзся ад, и небеса спустились на землю.

 

Потом, потом, потом, когда все закончилось, Дин шептал: "Никаких телячьих нежностей", - и Сэм согласно выдыхал "Да" ему в губы.


End file.
